The Adventure With The SmokeShadow Monster
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Derpy and the Doctor's point of view during the collectively shared Ponyville dream. A loose sequel to 'Just as it should be.'


A/n: Okay, I just saw the episode, Do Princesses dream of magic sheep?, this morning and I got this little plot bunny in my head. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I had wrote it in under an hour.

* * *

Derpy blinked.

One moment, she was in a flower field chasing rude flying muffins, the next moment, she was right on Main Street.

She looked around, and grinned at all the ponies, but most especially her Doctor that was running towards her.

"Meow!" She greeted the Doctor, who seemed to have shrunken as he moved closer.

"Greetings as well, my gargantuan friend." The Doctor, scanning the area with a keen eye. "

"Meow, mewo, meow!" She commented on how strange her dream seemed to be, as she hadn't dreamt of so many ponies since that adventure with the exploding screaming fruit.

"Yes, yes, I find it strange as well!" His eyes were directed at the large glowing energy ball near the middle of town. "I think we're in danger again, possibly sharing a dream state if Princess Luna shooting magic vines is any indication."

"Meow, meow, moew -moew!" Derpy commented on how was he able to communicate to her, as she was speaking cat, when suddenly a large shadow loomed over the dream town. And hissed in shock.

She started to run around, leaving her friend behind.

* * *

The Doctor was in awe as the smoke moved around the house, until it suddenly shot out over head, along with a very large paw.

He tried his hardest to pull himself out, but to no avail.

A pink and yellow pony appeared in front of him, probably Fluttershy, he couldn't tell from the lack of breathing into his lungs.

In a blink of an eye, she turned into a horrible bat like creature, with a change of ears, and fangs to boot.

She quickly bit down on the paw of the shadow monster, and caused a large cry from it. He was released moments later, into the waiting hoofs of Fluttershy, and was flown to safety.

* * *

Derpy was distracted, flying around chasing the evil muffins was an interesting experience, especially while being a giant.

She looked down at the town, most of its people gather around the famous recent princess. She decided to fly down and listen in.

She managed to land near the Doctor. "Meow!" She asked him of the small meeting.

"I think she's realizing that because of the shared dream like state, we are able to effect the smoke monster at any power level."

"Meow, moew!" She agreed on the soundness of the idea, which had it confirmed as a alicorn Big MacIntosh flew on ahead, shooting at the evil flying muffins that like to raspberry.

"You encounter something new everyday!"

"Moew, meow?" She asked him again of his ability to speak cat.

"I've already mastered the language of most domesticated animals, cat being on top of that list!" He grinned, a bit smugly, if you'd ask her.

"Moew." She corrected him of the monster, that it was a shadow, not a smoke.

"What? No it's clearly smoke!"

" _Meow_!" She sarcastically said that they are arguing over something while the minds of everyone, and the real world are at stake.

"I banter well under pressure!"

A few moments later, the transformed dragon kid hopped onto her back. "Meow!" She shouted her excitement at reenacting her favorite part from The Lone Dark-Masked Ranger, her favorite play of favorite plays.

She flew on into the sky, instinctively heading towards the shadow monster.

* * *

The Doctor's mouth was open, as he saw his friend flying upwards towards the sky. A second later, he cheered, accidentally synchronized with the ponies behind him.

He started to run, eager to not let his friend do all the fighting by herself.

* * *

Derpy looked determined as her and the biped dragon moved closer towards the shadow, his sword cutting through it as smoothly as cutting ribbon.

* * *

The Doctor called upon on of his most recurring dream. With a look of intense concentration, a blue box started to appear in front of him. His dream of mastering the ability of permanently larger spaces from the outside appearance. Alongside the aesthetics of a large closet he was fond of in Gallopfrey.

He quickly went to the controls, and started to create a web with the ability to grab a piece of the blobby menace.

He looked on at the screen as he saw that his plan had worked. The determined earth pony was ready to implement phase two of the plan when he felt the console started to shake. "No, no, no, no!" He ran around the light brown room.

* * *

Derpy grew worried as the shadow monster grew after Luna had finish speaking. She almost fell from the huge wind, before she righted herself.

"Am I crazy or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that?" Spike questioned, unnecessarily as they had probably knew the answer.

"I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna!" Princess Twilight Sparky Sparky shouted to the bubble encased Luna.

"Meow." Derpy commented on her correct assumption.

* * *

The Doctor grew in alarm as the smoke monster grew in size. He changed the orders midway through creating another binding web, instead on creating a large force field.

* * *

Derpy looked on in awe as the shadow monster turned into a beautiful mirror shadow of the Princess of the night. And slowly made its way towards the rip between the dream world and the waking world that she resided in.

" _Meow_." She commented on the gracefulness in which it moved.

* * *

The Doctor ran out the blue box wanting to see the error of his miscalculations.

A large bright light started to engulf the whole of the shared dream, almost like - like sunlight.

* * *

The Doctor and Derpy laughed over their shared exploits in the shared dream world over milkshakes at their favorite restaurant.

"It was exhilarating, Doc!" Derpy said, smiling as she called the waitress for another milkshake.

"You should have seen my dream, never had I thought it would look so perfect!"

Derpy drank half of her milkshake before speaking again. "You know, Doc, we should probably start packing to travel around to paint it the right shade of blue!"

"Aren't you suppose to be working in ten minutes?" He checked the grains of the sand of the hourglass twice to be sure.

"Well, yeah, but I meant later on, maybe when I can get my two week vacation!" In her excitement for her friend, she forgot of her other responsibilities.

"That seems more than fine with me." He grinned, at the prospect.


End file.
